Hero
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Armin x Reader]


They said that it only takes a moment for you to fall in love and to be loved a whole life long. I've seen poems, story books, letters all based around this topic. They always said that only one glance or one brush of the hand can set your fate with someone for eternity. Well, considering the fact that I was the least romantic human being on the planet, and having no experience romantically, such statements never failed to make me roll my eyes in disgust. Love at first sight? Rubbish. Eternal, undying love? Boulder dash. Every last bit of it, all lies and wishful thinking.

And yet, here I am, lying in my bed, sheltered by the warmth of my covers, with someone I almost died for wrapped in my arms. I laugh to myself at my own hypocrisy.

How did I fall for this princess? One look was all it took, just like all those tales and sayings I so ignored: as soon as I peered into her terrified face, my heart ached. A Titan spotted her delicate, graceful outline, reaching for her. Forced to look into the grotesque face of death, weakened by the sorrows she caged within her heart, something inside me awakened. So suddenly did it occur that words fail me in describing it.

All I knew was this: she needed to be saved. She needed to be set free-and I wanted to do it.

The muted light from the lantern creates a wrinkled line across the blankets. The quiet droning of the light rain drowns out the low hums within the room, and nothing but warmth engulfs the two figures protected beneath my humble abode. My slow, steady breathing lifts a few locks of hair from her face, now perfect and serene.

When I thought of what would have happened had I not been there, swallowed whole, bitten in half, withering away in the bell of the beast, unable to see the light of day, I felt bitterness. I remembered her shocked expression so well, as if she had not seen another human being in ages. How frail and thin she was. The hollows in her cheeks and the dark circles beneath her eyes exaggerated her misery. No strength resided in her, just like a reed easily broken by the wind. And her eyes; oh, what sadness and hopelessness resided behind those enchanting. [e/c] eyes. One glance could smash even the most frozen heart.

"Who-Who are you?" she barely whispered. "What do you want?"

What a pathetic hero I must have looked like. I had no clue what to say, only taking her chilled hands in mine, fervently declaring,

"My name is Armin. I-I'm here to save you!"

Some statement. She was unsure of what to say of course. What was one to think, when, out of nowhere, some stranger entered the scene offering a chance for freedom? I had no way to identify myself except for the honesty hidden in my voice, empathy within my eyes, and the my uniform.I had nothing else to offer her. I was not like my comrades, so strong, skilled, talented.  
[Name] stirs lightly, her head tilting slightly closer to mine. Her dried yet lovely-shaped lips barely brush the bridge of my nose. She nestles comfortably against my arm until she lies perfectly still again. With that same fatigued smile perched on my lips, I push a strand of hair behind her ear to better observe her sleeping face. Her eyelashes darken the circles beneath the crescents of her eyes, like the moon against the dark sky. Lips slightly parted, every muscle relaxes. As my hand rests against her soft cheek, I notice the scar against the back of my hand.

This was earned for her sake. The once smooth surface remained wrinkled and charred: a small price to pay for the reward now resting at my side.

[Name] was taken away. Taken from her loved ones, stolen from the world she knew. In the midst of the chaos, she was left behind and possessed not the strength to follow. The screams of friends and citizens echoed through her ears. I was no different. In fact, I was lower and weaker than the average Scout. I was no expert in combat, no master with any kind of weapon-all I obtained was the little fire within me, driving me to protect this lady.

That Titan refused to let me go so easily. But, I refused to stop. I continued our escape until my legs were numb. I gripped the poor dear's hand until it reddened. Anytime a danger came our way, I made sure that I endured the pain instead of her. I gathered her in my arms to shield her. She did not need anymore torture. I would take it. Though I felt terror, all the same, her trust and faith in me never wavered. I could face anything.

Without considering that I might awaken my beloved, my arms encircle her delicate shoulders, pulling her as close to me as I could. A small sound escapes her throat, but she does not wake. While one hand supports her back, the other cradles her head, fingers circling through her soft hair. Her face nestles into my neck, warming it as she breathes. My heart seems to sigh with satisfaction, pulsating gently, every beat, every placid rush of blood directed towards my purpose. It knows that I am meant to protect this girl. I once recall her saying to me,

"I am never cold when I'm near you, Armin. I always feel safe with you."

Perfect words of motivation to me. I did not resemble a story book hero, but what did it matter? It did not. It did not matter if I could not use weapons well. It did not matter if my fighting skills lacked boast worthy qualities. If she finds sanctuary in my embrace, if she confides in me, if I managed to rescue her from her troubles and relieve her of her fears, that is enough.

I hear a weak moan escape her mouth. [Name]'s composed eyes, heavy and weary, open into tiny slits after struggling to open. She looks at me with her soulful gaze, the one that captured my heart from the beginning. Upon seeing my smile, she graciously returns the favor. Silence but no tension. We need no words. She knows what I am thinking. Tender as a dove's wings, she places her hand on my cheek and allows our lips to meet for only an instant, a profound moment; warm, soft, intimate, the closest two lovers can become with one touch. In a similar closeness, our hands clasp together, fingers knotting together, forming a bond never to be broken. It becomes a slow but savory as we drink in each other's presence. Lips slightly parted, we deepen the kiss, yearning to be closer.

When I finally slowed our escape, confident that we lost the hands of death, I collapsed to the ground, bleeding, cut but triumphant. I stared up at [Name] as she glanced around, observing the bright sun, the trees, the cloudy by crystalized sky, everything. She breathed in the clean air and smiled. Then, she turned to me, her heart overflowing with gratitude for this sudden act of chivalry. However, it faded at the sight of my pathetic state. Eyes widening, she fell to my side, imploring for me to stand. I begged her to leave and save herself. My task was done. She was finally out of harm's way. That was all that mattered. I could die in peace. However, she refused to listen. Grabbing my arm and throwing it over her shoulder, she lead me through the remains of the city. Though tired and feeble, she would not rest until peril fled from me as well. To my surprise, the strange connection, that sudden attachment I felt towards her was reciprocated.

Slowly, our faces separate, the excited blood in our veins slowing. Our eyes still remain closed. A wave of drowsiness overtakes us. I press her close to me, kissing her cheek. My arms tighten around her, letting her know that she is safe and sound, that no one can harm her anymore. Though we're so near to each other, we take one last glance at each other's precious faces, using every bit of strength we have to open our eyes. It doesn't last long. Before we know it, we are lost in the deepest and the warmest of slumbers, waiting to visit each other in our dreams.

I may have suffered the romantic cynicism beforehand, but I truly am no better. In fact, I may epitomize it. I found strongest of loves in the strangest of places: it was spontaneous and unexpected, and yet I almost died for her. I never regretted it for a second.

All it took was one moment to find a love that will never break.


End file.
